To modify the Contractor's ID-Cap medication adherence system to add biometric identification and secure communication systems that enable compliance improvement programs. Thr result is that it can allow for accurate, real-time monitoring of medication adherence with no effort by the patient. The system includes small ingestible medication tags, a wrist-watch style reader wit cell system capabilities, and backend software. This system is useful in clinical trials, clinical research, and in commercial applications.